Un gran regalo
by Schehe
Summary: Goenji se queda solo en casa todo el fin de semana pero sus compañeros para que no este solo le dan un "gran regalo" /Lemon!


Discl. :I.E. no me pertenece ni sus personajes

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Un gran regalo es la solución a un fin de semana solitario<strong>_

Ya había amanecido en aquella pequeña ciudad, dando el efecto que sería un día cualquiera, un caluroso y aburrido sábado, eso es lo que se suponía que iba a ser.

Sin embargo como en todas las historias hay un detonante para dar inicio a la historia, y este se manifestó cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Goenji.

Eran las nueve de la mañana un sábado como otro cualquiera, con este pensamiento Goenji se había levantado temprano, arreglándose para ir a entrenar un poco corriendo o pateando, ya se le ocurriría algo según la marcha. Cuando oyó que tocaban al timbre fue a abrir ya que era el único que se encontraba en la casa, puesto que, su hermana tenía previsto pasar el fin de semana con algunas amigas y por tanto la nana no tenía que ir para cuidarla. Por supuesto su padre estaba de viaje de negocios, así que estaba totalmente solo en casa, cosa que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

Fue a abrir a la puerta encontrándose un gran paquete cuadrado envuelto con un lazo de un tenue oliva grisáceo, justo donde se formaba el lazo pudo notar una nota que al leerla se quedó en shock.

"_Querido Goenji, nos enteramos que pasarías el fin de semana solo_

_Así que te damos este regalito para que te haga compañía._

_Aprecialo bien que nos costó retenerlo._

_Atte: Tus amigos._

_PD: Por cierto te lo hemos dejado a punto de caramelo"_

Aquella nota lo dejó desconcertado pero no tardó mucho encoger el paquete, eso sí algo inseguro, y llevarlo al salón. Una vez allí lo abrió con cuidado encontrándose con la imagen más dulce y condenadamente sexy que hubiera podido imaginar en su vida.

Allí durmiendo plácidamente se encontraba Fubuki, sin embargo, este tenía unas orejas y cola pomposas blancas de gato, y vistiendo un vestido de seda blanca, de tirantes y por lo que se podía apreciar apenas le llegaba a cubrir dos dedos de muslo, aunque lo más sorprendente es que se podían ver, al ser tan corto el vestido, unas braguitas de color rosado, con volantes a los costados.

Después de poder recuperarse de su sangrado masivo, agarró a Fubuki como pudo para sacarle de la caja aunque tuvo la mala suerte de resbalarse y caerse, quedando el tumbado en el piso y encima un Fubuki que comenzaba a despertarse.

Tallándose su ojo derecho y teniendo el izquierdo entreabierto, notándose lo adormilado que aún estaba, aun así empezó a hablar

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó bastante dormido aún sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Estas en mi casa- respondió Goenji rápidamente mientras se ponía tapones en la nariz para evitar desangrarse completamente

- Los amigos en quienes tanto confías te han dormido y vestido para la ocasión- Le explicó Goenji sonriéndole pervertidamente ya habiendo descubierto el significado se aquella posdata, que si no se equivocaba mataría y les agradecería a aquellos locos que se hacían llamar amigos suyos.

Fubuki le miró interrogante aun sin comprender, sin embargo al escucharle decidió echarse un vistazo notando su atuendo. Con mucha vergüenza y pudor intentaba taparse lo más que podía siendo inútil, y ocasionando que se le viera más tierno y adorable.

Goenji ya no pudo contenerse más y en el descuido del otro se posicionó sobre este, dedicándole unas palabras.

-¿Sabes? Los chicos se esforzaron mucho por darme un buen regalo, y siempre me enseñaron que hay que ser agradecido. Por lo que pienso disfrutarlo al máximo, mi neko salvaje- Le confesó provocando que apareciese un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas contrastando con su nívea tez.

Goenji empezó a besar y lamer el cuello del menor con esmero deleitándose con los suspiros que se le escapaban de vez en cuando. Después de haber dejado algunas marcas en su cuello que le marcaban de su propiedad fue bajando hasta el inicio de aquel vestido, al notar que era de seda fina una mano se dedicó a estirar, masajear y torturar sus pezones mientras la otra se dedicaba a acariciar y sobar las piernas del otro acercándose peligrosamente por los muslos.

El menor no podía hacer mucho a parte de dejar salir pequeños y entrecortados gemiditos mientras dejaba vía libre al mayor para quehiciese lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

-Goenji-jun…se siente extraño…mi cuerpo está ardiendo…-Leconfesó el pequeño respirando agitadamente.

El mayor tranquilamente se acercó al rostro del otro y le besó fogosamente, al separarse un fino hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

- Seguramente aparte de sedarte te habrán dado afrodisiacos, pero no debes preocuparte ya que yo haré que elimines la substancia corriéndote muchas veces- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa pervertida mientras el otro intentaba negarse balbuceando palabras sin coherencia.

Nuevamente el mayor emprendió la marcha acariciando la zona más sensible del cuerpo del menor empezando a masturbar el miembro del menor cada vez más rápido y fuerte provocando que al final se viniera manchando las braguitas que aun llevaba puestas. Lentamente Goenji le quitó las braguitas, impregnándosecon los dedos los restos de esencia del menor llevando tres dedos a la entravirgen del menor. Abriéndole las piernas y alzándolas hasta apoyarlas enlos hombros del mayor.

Poco a poco le ibaintroduciendo el primer dedo dentro de la entradita del menor consiguiendo unrespingo por su parte. Al poco tiempo introdujo el segundo y tercero ganando ahora si, una expresión bastantemolesta y dolorosa.

Empezó a masturbarle un poco para que se tranquilizase y no estuviera tan tenso. Una vez se tranquilizó y relajó, sacó los dedos parasustituirlos por el miembro del mayor empezando a meterlo lentamente, Fubuki dejaba salir grititos ante el dolor que lecausaba el ser penetrado aunque fuera gentil por ser su primera vez.

Al poco tiempo se calmó y el dolor se fue transformandoen un placer que le nublaba el juicio. Goenji se comenzó a mover con más fuerza y velocidad a petición de Shirou. Hasta que llegaron al clímax, viniéndose Fubuki entre los dos y Goenji tras varias embestidas más dentro delmenor.

Al terminar salió del interior de su neko-uke, abrazándole al estar recostado a su lado –Te amo mi gatitosalvaje.- Le confesó Shuuya sin dejar de abrazarle.

-Yo también mi querido amo- Se confesó también para después besarle y empezar con otra ronda.

Definitivamente aquel fin de semana Goenji no estaría solo, es más estaría muy bien acompañado aunque desgraciadamente el pobre Shirou no se podría sentar en semanas…

_** FIN **_


End file.
